deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cfp3157/Season 1 Episode 5: IRA vs Chechen Rebels
Outlaws were brought back to life when Ned Kelly defeated Chief Crazy Horse on the battlefield. We switch from outlaws to guerilla fighters when... The IRA - Armed men from Northern Ireland that fought a savage, thirty-year long guerilla war with their British occupiers. go to war with.. Chechen Rebels - Rebels that fought in a separated Chechnya against Russian and fellow Chechnyans as well for ten years. WHO...IS...DEADLIEST!!!!!!!!!!!!! Weapons The IRA fights for freedom with: MAC-10.jpg|MAC-10 AR-18.jpg|AR-18 G#.jpg|H&K G3S/1 Bomb.jpg|Pipe Bomb KA-BAR.jpg|KA-BAR Knife The Chechen Rebels kill Russians: Borz.jpg|Borz SMG AK-101.jpg|AK-101 SVD.jpg|Dragunov SVD RPG.jpg|RPG-7 Hunting Knife.jpg|Hunting Knife Edges Close Range: The MAC-10 is better than the Borz in almost every way. It has a longer range, bigger round, a slightly faster rat of fire, and actual sights. Edge: IRA Mid Range: The AR-18 has a faster rate of fire and a larger muzzle velocity. Edge: IRA Long Range: The Dragunov has a larger round and a longer range. Edge: Chechen Rebels Explosive: Despite the devastation of the Pipe Bomb, the RPG-7 can be reloaded and is mobile. Edge: Chechen Rebel Special: The KA-BAR may be a military knife, but the two knives are pretty even. I mean, the KA-BAR has a better thrusting point but the Hunting Knife has a better slashing edge. Edge: Even X-Factors IRA/Factor/Chechen Rebels 73 Training 70 63 Logistics 69 89 Tactics 76 82 Brutality 88 64 Weapons 85 My personnel edge goes to the IRA. They have fairly good weapons and are moderately trained. I mean, they fought the United Kingdom to a standstill for thirty-years. They must have been doing something right. The Chechen Rebels fought for only ten years and, in my opinion, lost. They lost then, they may lose now. Battle IRA: 12345 Chechen Rebels: 12345 Five Chechen Rebels are planning a raid on an Irish army base. They are at the front gate when a shot rings out. The rebels take cover as the IRA sniper tries to find a target with his G3S/1. The Chechen sniper aims his Dragunov SVD and misses the IRA fighter. Neither sniper manages to get a hit with their rifles. The leader of the Chechen Rebels yells loudly in Russian, "Fuck this." He lifts his RPG-7 and blows the IRA sky high. IRA: 1234 Chechen Rebels: 12345 The sniper abandons the SVD for his Borz SMG. He breaches the door to meet the IRA leader with a remote control. He starts to run when the Pipe Bomb explodes and kills him. IRA: 1234 Chechen Rebel: 1234 As the rest of the IRA burst into the room, the Chechen Rebels open fire with their AK-101s. An Irishman falls. IRA: 123 Chechen Rebels: 1234 The IRA leader aims his AR-18 and kills a Chechen Rebl before he orders the men to fall back. IRA: 123 Chechen Rebels: 123 The rest of the Chechen Rebels advance cautiously. An IRA rebel aims a G3S/1 sniper rifle at him and gets a headshot. IRA: 123 Chechen Rebels: 12 The Chechen leader quickly aims his Borz SMG and kills the IRA man. IRA: 12 Chechen Rebels: 12 The dying man aims draws his MAC-10 and kills the last Chechen regular with him. IRA: 12 Chechen Rebels: 1 The two remaining IRA rebels search a hall when the Chechen leader jumps out of a closet and stabs the IRA regular. IRA: 1 Chechen Rebels: 1 The IRA leader draws his KA-BAR knife and makes a thrust. The Chechen Rebel dodges this with ease and feints a slash. He then tackles the Irishman. He knees him in... a place. As the Chechen holds the Hunting Knife at the throat of the IRA soldier. the man says this, "What the bloody hell is wrong with you?! You don't knee a guy in his bollocks!" The Chechen merely shrugs and slashes the Hunting Knife across the Irishman's throat. IRA: Chechen Rebels: 1 The Chechen leader yells "Chechnya!" in victory. Winner: Chechen Rebels Expert's Opinion The experts agreed that despite the IRA's victory over the United Kingdom, the sheer better weaponry of the Chechen Rebels and their more brutal fighting style won them this battle. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts